The following relates generally to a structure and a method for determining an item of interest in a sample. More specifically, the following relates to determining an item of interest that may be or include all or portions of a specific region of DNA, RNA, fragments, complements, peptides, polypeptides, enzymes, prions, proteins, messenger RNA, transfer RNA, mitochondrial RNA or DNA, antibodies, antigens, allergens, parts of biological entities such as cells, virons or the like, surface proteins, functional equivalents of the above, etc.
To provide information about a patient's health, a number of tests can be performed on a patient sample, such as the patient's bodily fluids. These bodily fluids may include serum, whole blood, urine, swabs, plasma, cerebra-spinal fluid, lymph fluids, tissue solids, etc. The tests performed on the patient's bodily fluids can determine an item of interest, such as those stated above, in the bodily fluids. Based on the determination of the item of interest in the patient's bodily fluids, information about the patient's health status can be obtained.